


Spank 05

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae





	Spank 05

金希澈和朴正洙比两人早到一些，李东海刚进餐厅正巧碰上从卫生间回来的金希澈，蹬蹬蹬就想往人身上窜。他傻金希澈可不傻，看着他抱人的动作后面某人脸都要黑成锅底，在他抱上来之前戳着他的脑门把人推开。

“哥你干嘛推开我，好久没见哥了，好想哥呀！”

“祖宗，你回头看看。”

李东海回头一瞄分分钟怂成小猫咪，讷讷地回到李赫宰身边两手抱着他的右胳膊，也顾不上周围这么多人在看瘪着嘴撒娇“哥哥，你别生气嘛！”

李赫宰搂过他的腰凑到他耳朵边上在敏感的耳垂咬了一口“这周末还想出去玩就别招我，李海海。”

李赫宰平时东海宝贝宝宝的乱叫，海海成了挨罚时候的特定称呼。换句话说一旦被叫海海总是没什么好事儿。自从开发了他的后门宝地李赫宰折腾他的手段多了好几种，反正屁股和菊穴总归是有一个要开花的。

“哎哟哎哟，我们纯情又洁癖发誓自己绝对不在圈子里找伴儿的李赫宰大佬这么快就栽在李东海这只小学鸡身上了？”看他俩贴在一起咬耳朵，金希澈戏精上身疯狂调侃李赫宰。这人当年因为不管小M在旁边又骚又浪湿成什么鬼样子他都能冷冷清清地站在一边欣赏一副无欲无求如来佛祖的高冷样子被圈内盛传技术一流就是X无能来着。

“金希澈你才小学鸡，你全家都小学鸡！”李东海想着他好好的二人世界就这么被他哥给搅和了这会儿居然还敢满嘴跑火车，一股子火气往上冲。奶了吧唧小火龙一口火喷出来，人没烧着把自个儿眉毛点了。

“合着你这就成别人家的了。你嫁鸡随鸡嫁猴随猴了?”

李赫宰把张牙舞爪要冲上去打人的小老虎摁在怀里，抓着他乱舞的两条胳膊，一个劲儿哄他“好了好了小祖宗，你哥逗你玩儿呢。别扑腾了，刚不是还说饿了吗？”

“李东海你瞅瞅你自己你觉得他为啥喜欢你。”

“老子天下第一帅，天下第一可爱，他凭啥不喜欢我！”

李赫宰被他理直气壮的样子逗乐，挠了挠柔软的头发又捏了捏可爱的小耳垂“是，我就喜欢你这个无法无天的小模样。希澈哥你知道吗这小混蛋第一次见面就敢拿雪球砸我。”

“牛逼呀移动嘿！”金希澈给他竖了个大拇指。李东海窝在李赫宰怀里不安地扭。他后来想起也觉得自己大概是脑子进了一汉江的水才这么有胆。不说他俩当时还是约调的关系就是相亲也不会有傻子拿雪球砸人的呀。

李赫宰把他往座位里推，离烤盘远一些，先给他夹了几筷子清淡的小菜开胃，李东海吃不得辣，一碰就跟小狗崽子一样吐着舌头呲溜呲溜直吸气。他拿着夹子烤肉李东海就在旁边捧着碗眼巴巴地等着，滋滋冒油的五花肉夹了两片生蒜用生菜裹成一大包，巴巴等着投喂的小家伙眼睛都看直了。李赫宰往自己嘴里送看他委屈样子可怜又可爱，到嘴边上折了个弯塞进小老虎嘴里。小老虎心满意足眉开眼笑。

“李东海你就那点儿出息了，正洙我也要喂！！”

“你萌酿反了吧？不似应歹你造度正菇哥嘛？”（你们俩反了吧？不是应该你照顾正洙哥吗？）

李赫宰拍拍他吃得油乎乎的嘴巴“你给我把东西咽了再说话一会儿呛着。”

“怎么着我们家正洙就是那么温柔就是喜欢像老公一样照顾我！”

“哼，我哥哥还就喜欢像爸爸一样照顾我呢！”

李赫宰听得白眼直翻，这笨蛋夸我还是骂我呢！

一顿饭全程金希澈和李东海菜鸡互啄，当然李东海更菜一点，吵不过了就抱着李赫宰胳膊耍赖找外援。李赫宰趁着各种他张大嘴闹腾的时候给他塞烤肉烤蘑菇烤大肠烤年糕，李东海吵得欢嚼了几口发现是自己不喜欢的东西扭过头来眉毛一皱，李赫宰又只有伸手去接让他吐出来。几来几往，李赫宰内心愤然，是爸爸！！！我真的是爸爸！！！

金希澈一个人也能喝得飘飘欲仙朴正洙扶着都打晃，李赫宰倒是滴酒未沾开车送旁边没醉酒但可能是醉奶了的某人回学校，某人黏在他身上死活不肯下车。“哥哥，生日快乐！礼物是一支钢笔，哥哥工作的时候看着它就要想起我哦！”

“哥哥知道了，快进去吧。你们学校浴室马上就要关门了哦！”

“呀！我走了，亲一下！”装死的小孩一下子弹起来，在李赫宰嘴巴上重重亲了一口，发出一声响亮的“mua”，拎着书包边跑还边回头向李赫宰挥手。

他们学校是大澡堂，男生澡堂有隔间但是没门，男孩子普遍大大咧咧也不在意这些。李东海因为身上总是留下欢好的印记，有时是密密麻麻的牙印吻痕有时是被揍过的红屁股，总之都是不便于让其他人瞧见的痕迹。他自己买了帘子又怕别人说他矫情，每次都踩着关门前十几分钟的点冲进去洗澡，那时候基本上已经没多少人了，也就不会有人对他指指点点。

“诶诶诶，东海东海，我也还没洗跟你一起去。”旁边崔始源看他匆忙往浴室跑，也提了东西跑去追他。“你还买了帘子啊，哈哈哈，害羞吗？难怪你都不跟大家抢时间的。”

李东海跟相熟的人相处性子好，不熟的人却很难搭上话，正好碰上崔始源这样的室友，他们学校三大热情之一，脸好身材好家世好就是话多了点热情过头了点。李东海个子不高在崔始源面前跟只小鸡崽一样，崔始源热情劲儿一上来能把他整个拎起来。两人在连在一起的两个隔间里洗，隔着哗哗的水声崔始源一直在旁边嘚吧嘚吧给他分享学校的趣事，李东海时不时回应两句他就说得更起劲了。

李东海抹身体乳的时间长了一些，浴室的阿姨和崔始源都在帘子外面直催。看他马上马上答了好几遍也没动静崔始源掀开帘子看他到底在干嘛。这一掀两人都懵了。周末李东海和李赫宰两人闹得厉害，连着三天李赫宰拿绳子把他捆出各种花样来屁股还挨了一百多个皮拍子，这会儿他身上全是绳子磨出来的红印子，屁股上白一块红一块，整个人一副被虐狠了的鬼样子。

还是李东海先反应过来，一把推开愣在门口的崔始源，连内衣内裤都来不及穿匆匆忙忙套上外裤裹了外套就往外跑，捂住耳朵使劲儿往校外冲，对耳边呼呼风声夹杂着崔始源着急的呼喊充耳不闻。不知道跑了多久实在迈不动步子才堪堪停下，从外套口袋里掏出手机给李赫宰打电话。李赫宰嗓音低沉掺着满满笑意，李东海能想见他说话时嘴角翘起的那点弧度，那是只有和他在一起时候才会有的温柔，抱着手机哇的一声嚎啕大哭。

“怎么了？怎么了？东海？宝贝？怎么了？”李赫宰这会儿开着车还没到家，李东海一嗓子嚎啕惊慌惨烈，吓得他心脏快要从胸腔里蹦出来。赶紧把车停在路边，捧着手机着急地哄对面哭得喘不上气的小孩“乖，宝贝，先不要哭，告诉哥哥怎么了？发生什么事情了吗？”

“哥哥....我好害怕....”

带着哭腔的声音从听筒里传来，这样委屈无助的李东海是他不曾见过的。李赫宰心都要揪成一团，李东海在他面前一直是欢快活泼的，蹦蹦跳跳像只不知世事的小兔子，他就喜欢他无法无天的小模样，就喜欢天不怕地不怕的一个劲儿闹腾的小老虎。小孩子和成年人最大的区别就是成年人因为获得原谅的代价太大而失去了犯错的勇气，但小孩子犯下天大的错误被家长教训一顿就可以心安理得地躲进温暖港湾。所以他管教他教训他，让他变得更好朝着他想要成为的方向努力也成为他的港湾，在这同时监督自己变得更强大更勇敢让他能够依靠能够成为他的避风港。

“宝贝，把你的位置发给我，哥哥过来接你。”听筒里有街边小摊的喧哗声还有汽车驶过的发动机响声。收到李东海发来的定位李赫宰皱了皱眉发动车子掉头往回开，离李东海的学校有一定距离，明明是眼看着他进学校的，不知道怎么又跑了出来。

李赫宰赶到的时候李东海正蹲在路边的树下，抱着腿缩成小小的一团，拿着一根咬过的棒棒糖棍埋着脑袋戳土。李赫宰走近他刻意放重了脚步，怕无声无息靠近会吓到他，李东海没回头便提了提裤腿蹲在他身边。

“东海，哥哥来了。”

李东海不回话还是低着头戳戳戳，李赫宰把他上下打量了一番确定没有受伤之后陪着他一起沉默。蹲了一阵子李东海摔了手里的白色小棍扑进他怀里紧紧揪着他的衣角，没一会儿李赫宰便感到胸前衬衣湿了一片冰冰凉凉贴在胸口上。

“被看见了。”

“什么被看见了？”

“痕迹，绳子的还有屁股上的，洗澡的时候，崔始源掀了帘子，看见了。”

这是一件很可怕的事情，在许多人眼里这就是淫乱是变态。明明只是每个人有不同的喜好，就像有人喜欢草莓有人喜欢西瓜一样，有人喜欢温柔的性而有人喜欢粗暴的，这没什么大不了。就因为偏见和少见多怪便成为了他们拼命想要掩盖的癖好。他仿佛能想见走在路上背后的指点议论，父母老师眼里失望痛心，说不定还有更过分的人把他当个淫荡的贱鸭。

“乖，不想了。我们先回去睡一觉，也许事情没有那么糟呢。”

也许不会被宣扬出去，这样他就还是所有人眼中单纯清爽的小王子。

李东海抱着腿缩在椅子上不说话，李赫宰开着车也不便分神安慰他，等停好车再看才发现他已经睡着了，小脑袋垫着膝盖脸蛋上一片晶亮泪痕。

“宝贝，醒一醒，我们到家了。”

迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼，好像是睡懵了，歪着脑袋瞅着李赫宰发呆。李赫宰叹了口气下车把他托抱出来，一手环着他的背一手穿过他的腿弯把人紧紧抱在胸前。

把他抱回家又重新给他洗了澡，把自己的干净内裤和深蓝睡衣给他穿好一颗一颗系好扣子。李东海安静得像只刚出生的幼猫，一言不发任由他摆弄，稍微离开一会儿回来再看他还保持着离开时的姿势发呆，李赫宰一出现他又痴痴傻傻地盯着他看。

李东海一向是小睡神，哄他睡觉不是什么难事，平常也只是黏糊着闹一会儿李赫宰还没反应过来他就睡过去了，睡得沉雷打都闹不醒他。他今天被吓坏了整个人懵懵的，李赫宰担心却又无计可施。李东海睡得极不安稳，像小孩子夜闹，睡一小会儿就哭着醒来，抱着李赫宰不放手，问他又呜呜咽咽说不出个什么，哄一会儿又睡过去了。一直反反复复闹到夜里两点过，李赫宰觉得自己仿佛一个飘在空中不断上升的氢气球，说不准什么时候就会被压力撕碎不复存在，眼睛都不敢眨地把他守着，小孩轻轻一动李赫宰就赶紧轻拍他的后背哄。

“不准哭了！跟哥哥说到底在害怕什么？”

再一次从可怕梦靥里醒来，抹着眼泪往李赫宰怀里爬，被拽着胳膊扯出来，李赫宰板起脸训他。小孩被吓住，哭腔硬生生吞回嗓子里哽得直抽嗝。“哥哥...”

“宝宝，我们都只是普通人。我们可以有自己的爱好可以有自己的梦想，我们既没有伤害他人也没有危害社会，任何人都没权利指责我们什么。你没有做错，你追求了自己所喜爱的你比其他人都要勇敢。”

“他们会不会，嗝，觉得我是变态，嗝，我不想让我爸妈失望。哥哥，我真的好害怕，他们会讨厌我的！”

今天吃饭的时候金希澈明里暗里透露了不少李东海不知道怎么倾诉的童年生活，从小被扔给保姆，父母兄长都不在身边，为了让自己显得懂事不给忙碌的父母添麻烦而隐藏了性格里所有的捣蛋所有小孩子该有的任性，就这么孤孤单单，优优秀秀地长大了。看起来活泼开朗的小王子，背后也不过一个人孤单地守着一朵不会说话的玫瑰，偶尔也向往向往希望被驯养的狐狸。

李东海撑着泪眼爬起来，凑上去含住李赫宰的唇吮，柔软舌尖企图撬开牙齿探进他的口腔，李赫宰咬紧了牙，他就一直执着舔得他牙根都痛，抱得越紧越是吻得凶狠，想要从他这里要一个答案求一个承诺。李赫宰知道他不过是想要安全感，或者想从他这里要求一个永远，不管装得多成熟还是难掩小孩子的本质对未来总还是充满了天真幻想。

李赫宰松了牙关，任他长驱直入，任他从被子里钻出来像只凶狠的小豹子一样扯开他的睡衣，莽撞蛮横地撞进他怀里。罢了罢了，既然决定要养这只傻乎乎的小虎，养得再彻底一些又能如何，谁都不知道明天会是什么样，今天爱得再惨烈回忆也不会是悲壮的。

把小孩抱回床中央，从床头柜里翻出安全套来，被扑上来的小孩抢过去扔得老远，看他还准备重拿一个，小孩干脆把一整盒都丢出去天女散花似的洒得满地都是。

“不要套子，只要你。”

“你明天会发烧的。”

小孩对着李赫宰眼力见儿极好，看着闹腾实际上怕他，眼睛一瞪立马就乖了，知道李赫宰吃软不吃硬，跟他硬顶还不如软乎乎的黏着他撒娇。这会儿他吹胡子瞪眼小孩也不理，看他不动就自顾自把自己的睡衣扯了，露出白晃晃的胸膛来。

李赫宰只得认命躺回床上把小孩抱在胸前从额头开始一点一点向下亲吻，每一寸肌肤都不放过。他们很少有这样纯粹的亲吻，总是混杂着各式各样的工具，单纯的吻反而显得珍贵，小孩怕痒，亲吻延伸到他的腰侧，在李赫宰身上扭得像只滑溜溜的小泥鳅。李赫宰低笑两声，和他脸蛋相贴小心地在他薄薄的脸蛋留了一个小牙印。牵着他的小手塞进自己的内裤里，那里早已胀大变得滚烫，小孩红着脸取悦他，另一只手扣着李赫宰的大手不放，他的手比李赫宰小了一圈，扣在手心里绵绵软软的，李赫宰牵过来吻他的指尖。

“宝宝，你自己捏捏，硬得像小石头一样。”李赫宰搓着他的乳尖，两边都从乳晕里冒出头来，胀得圆圆的看上去格外可爱诱人。李东海羞得脑袋直往他颈窝里埋，李赫宰也没再折腾他，拍了拍他的后腰“乖，起来，我们换个位置，让哥哥亲亲你。”

李东海躺回床上，李赫宰床上扔了好几个枕头他窝在两个枕头中间还扯了一个盖在脸上不让李赫宰看。他初经人事一点点刺激都受不住，只是乳尖被人含在嘴里，舌尖快速上下挑动乳头就让他舒爽得想要掉眼泪。

“哥哥，我手好酸。”闷闷的声音从枕头底下传过来，李赫宰半压在他身上，他的手反折过来握着他的性器揉搓，只几下就酸得不行，委委屈屈地把手从他内裤里抽出来递到李赫宰眼前立刻就被握住按捏。

“小笨蛋。”

李赫宰把他的睡裤内裤剥下，小屁股上还留着周末的伤痕这会儿他整个人都烧成粉红色，小屁股更是红彤彤的像两块刚出炉的蒸糕。李东海挺起腰让李赫宰塞了个枕头在他腰下垫高了后臀，两腿架在身侧把最隐秘的部分全然暴露在他眼前。明明被看过很多次了，但这会儿和以往情况不同他还是羞得下意识夹腿，被李赫宰拍了屁股才乖乖把腿架开。两只手指并着侵入后穴，之前很少用手指给他开拓，小跳蛋在扩张上做得很好，李东海后穴的软肉紧紧咬着他的手指，以前用工具时他就知道李东海很紧，常常开拓很久假阳具都难以抽动，可以想想插入他破开肠肉会有多么刺激。

“宝宝，放松，哥哥手指都动不了。”小幅度的抽插开拓，一边小心地转着角度去找他的敏感点。李赫宰知道他前列腺浅，手指探进去大半根就旋转着抠挖，碰到一处微微鼓起，李东海抱着枕头的胳膊一紧传出一声闷哼，后穴也绞紧了，连腰腹都紧张起来。李赫宰用另一只手又添了一根手指进去，一手按压着他敏感的前列腺软肉，一手上上下下的开拓企图把后穴拉得更开。李东海受不了这刺激，抖着腿抓住李赫宰的手腕想把他往外拉，一点劲儿都没有反而被不停进出的手带着走，在李赫宰看来倒像是他抓着李赫宰的手自己操弄自己了。

“哥哥，可以了，你快进来。”

“害羞什么呀！别捂坏了。”把他抱着不放的枕头丢开，白净的小脸涨得通红。撇着脑袋眼神乱飘不知道该往哪里看。李赫宰把枕头垫在铁架子床的床头又把他往上抱了抱让他斜靠在枕头上。“不知道看哪，就看看哥哥怎么进去的。看看我们宝宝的小嘴能不能把哥哥的东西都吃进去。”

“你要做就做，话怎么这么多！”李东海软绵绵地推了李赫宰胸膛一把，他年纪小哪里受得了这些荤话段子，羞得眼睛都红了。

李赫宰又挤了大坨的润滑剂抹在自己的性器上。男人发育良好，尺寸吓人，胀成深红色，鼓着条条青筋。李东海挪不开眼咽了咽口水真真切切地担心起自己来，他知道每次李赫宰玩他后面都反反复复拿各种不同尺寸的按摩棒折腾好久后穴才能完全打开，他勾了李赫宰这么多次这会儿真枪实弹的上了反而担忧起来，男人与男人之间性事困难，稍不留神流血是轻肛裂肛瘘都是有可能的。

“小傻子，你放松，不会弄坏你的。”

李赫宰向前倾了倾身子，把他的两腿托在臂弯里。把他紧贴在肚皮上悄悄淌了一肚子水的性器握在手里揉搓，另一只手握住自己柱体头部对准微开的穴口一点点挺进去。李东海搭在他肩膀上的手一下子扣紧了。和冰冷器具不同，他一直肖想的血肉融合真真切切地抵进他的身体里，痛也顾不上了满眼满心都是他终于彻底拥有李赫宰。

他不说话只一个劲儿掉眼泪，李赫宰有点着急，也不敢再动。虽然不像李东海白纸一样什么都不知道，但他也只是理论知识丰富实践机会甚少“宝贝，弄疼你了？疼了你就说，我们不做了！”

李东海拉住他不让他往外抽，转过头来哭得抽抽噎噎“你这个大傻子，你打我屁股的时候我喊疼你怎么不停啊，都这节骨眼了说不做了，过一会儿就不疼了嘛！”

“这不是情况不一样吗，打你那是你该罚就是要让你记住痛，这会儿得让你舒服才行。”握着他因为痛而有些萎缩的性器，大拇指搓着敏感的蘑菇头让它再一点点挺立起来，看他从疼痛中渐渐抓住快感，喘息声加重呻吟也变得绵长。挺弄的速度越来越快，每次都抵在那个点上狠狠地撞，没一会儿李东海就软了腰抖了腿。

李赫宰从他的腋下穿过把他整个人抱起来，双腿打开跪在李赫宰的腿两侧，男孩子生理构造让他坐不下去，又腿软得跪不住，直往李赫宰身上栽。李赫宰把他抱在怀里让他整个人的重量都压在肩上，身下还在不停地抽送，一进一出留下道道残影。李东海被他颠得难受，摁着他的肩膀不让他再动，自己浑身都在颤抖还艰难的挺腰上下起伏去吞吃那个大家伙。性器从水色泛滥的后穴里滑出来，李东海手背过去握住小心翼翼地重新塞回去，他体质不太好，即使是火热的情事里手心也有些凉，握上滚烫的性器两个人都浑身一抖。

“呜，怎么又变大了呀？真的吃不进去了。”小手不安心地在后穴周围抚摸，褶皱被完全撑开紧箍着体内物什，被填得太满连穴口边缘摸起来都是硬硬的。没有哪个男人能受得了爱人在性事里爽得神志不清这么委屈巴巴地抱怨尺寸过大，再加上不知死活的小手在周围来回按揉，李赫宰狠撞几下精关一松射进小穴深处。高速摩擦让穴内一片滚烫，微凉精液涌进来激得穴肉一阵紧缩狠吸了一口体内的性器也颤栗着达到高潮，射在自己的小腹上被玩心大起的李赫宰一点点把浓白精液抹进他的肚脐里盛着。

两人之间的第一场性事算不上完美无缺，尺寸稍有不合，李赫宰长度还好但是太粗，李东海又过于紧窄。一场性事下来痛感翻倍刺激感也翻倍，两个人都是又痛又爽，做得酣畅淋漓腰软腿软连臀肉都在抽搐。李东海更甚，像从水里捞起来的水草，软绵绵没了骨头，泪水汗水混着下身前液润滑液，整个人湿答答的，眼睛都哭肿了。

“宝宝乖，以后多做几次，咱们互相适应了就不会那么痛了。”想了想又亲亲他薄软的耳垂“你在哥哥心中永远是最棒的宝贝！”

谁永远都没办法受到所有人喜欢，有人赞同也有人看不惯。只要自己身正坦荡便不要怕背后的指点，那不过是一群嘴脸丑恶的小人罢了。你从未堕入污泥，依旧纯洁美好，是哥哥最珍贵的宝贝。所以，宝贝，不要害怕。

李东海实在不知道怎么面对崔始源，上课也躲得老远。第二天便紧赶慢赶办理外宿申请，地址填的李赫宰家。唯一值得庆幸的是崔始源并非喜好乱传八卦的人，这件事并没有像他所担忧的那样成为丑闻，同学朋友还是和往常一样笑吟吟地和他攀谈。

“东海，你要搬走？”总算是有一次他躲闪不及被崔始源堵在了走廊里“我等了你好几天了，就想跟你道个歉。我真的很抱歉那天没经你同意掀了帘子。”

李东海猛地抬头瞪着他一脸惊讶，他以为崔始源会觉得他淫荡会看不起他“没，呃，没事。”

“那天晚上你跑出去我很担心就一直打你电话你都没接，后来是你哥哥接的，说你已经睡着了。我，呃，把你的情况给你哥哥说了，你哥哥，呃，给我说，那个，呃，是...情趣...”一米八几的汉子越说越不好意思，脸和脖子红成一片。

“你别说了...”李东海打断他，崔始源是他难得亲近的朋友，但这也并不代表着他们能面对面分享性爱细节。

“对不起对不起，我不是故意冒犯你的。我就是想确认一下，你不是被强迫的吧？”

李东海红了脸，摇摇头。虽然奇怪但这确实也是崔始源的关心，毕竟他当时一身被捆绑的红印子，身上还有牙印和挨了打的痕迹，任谁看都会怀疑这样激烈的性事是否是自愿。

“那个，你宿舍留着吧，万一有什么不方便的时候还能回来住住呢。只要确认你安全我就当没看到了，你放心我绝对不会乱说什么的，你也别躲着我行吗，我们还是朋友吧？我真的很喜欢东海，很想和你做朋友。”

“你不会觉得我这样很奇怪吗？”

崔始源摇摇头，笑起来两个酒窝极深，整个人温和俊朗“不会啊，我知道各人有各人的选择，交朋友求同存异嘛！”

李东海点点头，眯着眼睛笑了。

他一晚上都心情很好，晚饭被塞了不喜欢的芹菜也笑呵呵地吞了，作业也不用李赫宰三催四请就乖乖钻进房间里抱着吉他编曲，李赫宰坐在客厅都能听见里屋兴致高昂的歌声。平时做爱他就消极怠工只负责躺在床上爽和哭，今天还把李赫宰压在床上坐在他身上，自己掌握着节奏和深度一起一伏动得欢，自己把自己操得膝盖都发软了。

“宝贝，有什么好事不跟哥哥分享一下吗？”

性事过后瘫成一团泥了还嘿嘿傻笑，听见李赫宰问，手脚并用地爬过去像只小树懒整个人挂在他身上。

“只是觉得人心也没有我想象的那么坏嘛！”

“也不知道哪个小笨蛋那天晚上哭得像天要塌了一样。”

小树懒往他怀里钻了钻。

“天塌下来有哥哥顶着，我只要撑着哥哥就好！”


End file.
